Mirada celestial
by Akatsuki-Deidara-senpai
Summary: Un mirada que me hace sentir en el cielo...el mas bello de todos...


Este fic ya lo tenia mucho en mente pero no sabia como empezarlo hasta que…xD quien sabe que paso pero lo agradezco, espero que les guste

---------------------------------------

Un joven genin de cabellos encrespados se encontraba sobre su cama, meditando sobre su vida mientras contemplaba el cielo nocturno de aquella noche de otoño después de un duro entrenamiento con su equipo conformado por 3 genin y un sensei.

-"Que bien, justo hoy que quería ver las estrellas el cielo esta despejado, esto es extraño, ya son las nueve…debería haber al menos alguna estrella…creo que ahora solo hay un lugar en toda Konoha en que puedo ver las estrellas…en un lugar que por ahora no puedo contemplar…pero lo podré hacer mañana…cuando te vea denuevo…tus ojos. Esos bellos ojos azules en los que se pueden ver reflejadas las estrellas aunque sea de día…cada estrella de tu mirada…cada sueño, ilusión y aspiración que posees…lamentablemente…no soy parte de ninguna…como me gustaría serlo. En tus ojos puedo ver también, aunque sea el día mas nublado, un hermoso cielo azul despejado, mientras que las esponjosas nubes que reflejan tu mirar pasan desapercibidas confundiéndose con un simple brillo…un brillo que se convierte en el agua de la tormenta mas cruel cuando derramas una lagrima…ya sea de dolor o tristeza, puedo ver en tus ojos mientras lloras, como ese hermoso cielo se convierte en una tormenta que amenaza con inundar cualquier cosa…cualquier lugar y persona…entre ellos yo…me inunda un sentimiento de tristeza, dolor y de inutilidad cuando te veo llorar sin yo poder hacer absolutamente nada…y esos sentimientos amenazan con destruirme cuando soy yo el causante. Como quisiera que cada parte de esa cruel tormenta tuya se convirtiera en una bella lluvia de verano como las que se crean cada vez que derramas una lagrima de felicidad y de alegría ante una gran noticia o una broma. Pero en tus ojos también puedo ver…como la nieve cae elegantemente cuando tu mirar se torna serio y pensativo…algo sensual y mágico cuando pasa…como es mágica la nieve que cae sin cesar.  
Tus ojos se tornan a veces como un indescriptible amanecer…rojizos…cuando el demonio que te invade te domina y el sol aparece en tu mirada la cual se transforma en una indescriptible…pero no por ello menos bella…  
Tus ojos son el cielo…un hermoso cielo azul. Un cielo azul…donde un demonio como yo…ansia volar como los Ángeles…de los cuales formas parte…el cielo azul mas hermoso que Kami se permitió crear…esta en tu mirada…no importa si se torna seria y fría como la nieve, alegre y calida como el día, triste y cruel con mi persona como una tormenta, inusual o indescriptible como un rojizo atardecer o feliz y optimista como una lluvia de verano...tu mirada es la única que logra que el rencor, la tristeza y el dolor se vallan…dejándome como un pequeño niño indefenso que solo contempla el cielo…  
Ansió el día en que tus miradas sean solo hacia mi…y no hacia esa pelirrosada molesta que te fastidia…no hacia ese ex-sensei sobre-protector de la cicatriz en la nariz…no hacia ese sensei nuestro de cabello blanco y libro porno que oculta su rostro…no hacia el Hokage-sama viejo y senil…no hacia nadie mas que no sea yo…espero que…algún día me correspondas…que algún día…ese bello cielo…fuese recorrido por un ángel y un demonio…como tu…y…yo..

El joven callo rendido sobre su cama después de divagar sobre su amor secreto…sin saber que el pensaba de la misma manera…sin saber que sus ojos también eran un hermoso cielo…sin saber que la mirada de su amor ya era suya…sin saber que ambos pensaron lo mismo…que ambos miraban la misma luna que recién aparecía segundos antes de caer rendido sobre su cama…sin saber que…su bello nombre resonaba en la cabeza de su genin adorado

-Sasuke –musito entre sueños el rubio  
-Naruto –musito entre sueños el moreno

---------------------------------------

Ya se que Sasuke tiene los ojos negros y no azules pero para Naruto son azules y fin ¬¬ dejen reviews para poder dejarme en claro que estoy loca


End file.
